Courage the Cowardly Dog
Courage the Cowardly Dog is an American animated horror comedy television series created by John R. Dilworth for Cartoon Network and the eighth of the Cartoon Cartoons. It was produced by Dilworth's own animation studio, Stretch Films, in association with Cartoon Network. The title character is a pink, anthropomorphic dog who lives with an elderly couple in the middle of Nowhere. In each episode, the trio are thrown into bizarre and frequently disturbing misadventures, often involving the paranormal or supernatural. The series is known for its dark, surreal humor and atmosphere. Dilworth pitched the series to Hanna-Barbera's animated shorts showcase What a Cartoon! and a pilot titled "The Chicken from Outer Space" aired on Cartoon Network in February 18, 1996. The segment was nominated for an Academy Award, but lost to Wallace and Gromit's A Close Shave. Cartoon Network greenlit the series from the short, which premiered on November 12, 1999, and ended on November 22, 2002, with four seasons of thirteen episodes each produced. During its run, the series was nominated for three Golden Reel Awards and one Annie Award. The series received critical acclaim and has developed a strong cult following. Merchandise based on the series has also been produced, such as home media releases, toys, and clothing. Premise Courage the Cowardly Dog follows Courage (Marty Grabstein), a pink and easily frightened dog. He was abandoned as a puppy after his parents were forcibly sent into outer space by a crazed veterinarian. He lives in a farmhouse with a connected garage near the fictional town of Nowhere, Kansas with an elderly couple: Muriel Bagge (Thea White), a friendly, sweet-natured Scottish woman; and her husband Eustace Bagge (Lionel Wilson episodes 1–33, Arthur Anderson episodes 34–52), a grumpy, greedy farmer who regularly mistreats Courage out of jealousy and refers to him as "stupid dog". Muriel found Courage in an alleyway and took him in as her own. Courage and his owners frequently encounter monsters, aliens, demons, mad scientists, zombies, vampires, and other such perils from myths and legends. The plot generally uses conventions common to horror films. Although most of the creatures that the three face are hostile, some turn out to be friendly and are simply suffering from distress and acting in desperation. The task of protecting Muriel and Eustace from such dangers falls on Courage, who endeavors to thwart or reconcile with the monster of the week and remedy or repair any damages done. Although Courage is occasionally aided with that task, the full extent of his efforts is usually performed unbeknownst to Muriel and Eustace. Ironically, given his name, Courage is a genuine coward (he often expresses his distress with over-the-top, piercing shrieks), but still goes to great lengths to protect his owners. Although episodic in nature, there are a handful of recurring characters in the show's cast, including Courage's sarcastic, sentient computer (Simon Prebble); the family physician Dr. Vindaloo (Paul Schoeffler); a fortune-telling chihuahua named Shirley the Medium (Mary Testa); Eustace's mother "Ma" (Billie Lou Watt); and villains Katz and Le Quack (both voiced by Schoeffler). Characters *Courage Voiced by Marty Grabstein (English), Jun'ichi Sugawara (Japanese) *Muriel Bagge Voiced by Thea White (English), Sayaka Ohara (Japanese) *Eustace Bagge Voiced by Lionel Wilson and Arthur Anderson (English) *Shirley the Medium Voiced by Mary Testa (English), Mariya Ise (Japanese) Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Cartoon Network